<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ned &amp; Jimbo (Our Monthsary Project) by PrincessMyxomatosis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24323584">Ned &amp; Jimbo (Our Monthsary Project)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMyxomatosis/pseuds/PrincessMyxomatosis'>PrincessMyxomatosis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Gore, Hunters &amp; Hunting, M/M, Multi, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:14:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24323584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMyxomatosis/pseuds/PrincessMyxomatosis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A story for our Discord!~</p><p>Get ready for Huntin' and Killin' with Ned &amp; Jimbo.</p><p>TW:<br/>It's not super graphic, but there are mentions of disemboweling animals.</p><p>Monthsary wiith Myxie &amp; Poo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ned Gerblansky/Jimbo Kern</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ned &amp; Jimbo (Our Monthsary Project)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ned and Jimbo weren't quite sure when their relationship shifted.<br/>
They fell in love naturally, and the rest followed - their occasional curiosities lead to so much more.<br/>
No one was shocked when they finally got tired of hiding, holding hands in public from time to time.<br/>
Randy laughed and told Skeeter to pay up fifty bucks. They'd had the bet going since the couple made it home from 'Nam. </p><p>Randy could tell his brother was happy, and that's all that really mattered to him.</p><p>___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>It was a beautiful Saturday morning in South Park, Colorado.<br/>
Jimbo and his housemate Ned had decided to go hunting earlier than usual, so they packed some extra snacks, beer, and supplies.</p><p>They made their way to a large oak tree, one that stood out among the rest.<br/>
Ned picked a sturdy branch and pointed up to it. He tries to keep more quiet on their hunting trips, as his volume control isn't great.<br/>
Jimbo helped Ned up first, being sure that he was secured before passing him their gear and climbing up himself.<br/>
"Nice pickin' Buddy, this is one hell of a sturdy branch." Jimbo states in a hushed tone.<br/>
Ned just nods in response.<br/>
"Alright, let's see what we've got here." Jimbo holds his hand out for the binoculars.<br/>
Ned grabs a backpack and unzips it, searching through two pockets before finding them. He then places them into Jimbo's waiting hand. </p><p>"Thanks, Ned." Jimbo takes the binoculars and looks through them, scanning the area for any animal worth shooting. They were stocking up on large game for the deep freezer.<br/>
He sees nothing so far, and hands the tool back to Ned - who frowns. "Don't be sad, buddy. We'll catch somethin' today."</p><p>They sit in silence for a while, watching and waiting patiently for any animal worth shooting. Ned yawns and rubs at his eyes, leaning his head on Jimbo's shoulder.<br/>
"Gettin' tired there already bud?" Jimbo chuckles quietly, shaking his arm in the process. "We'll be shootin' any minute, just you wait."<br/>
"Mnn- if you say so Jimbo." Ned's robotic voice pipes up, scaring off a squirrel from their tree.<br/>
Jimbo tugs a blow-dart from the bag and shoots the squirrel mid-jump, it lands to the ground with a thud.<br/>
"Bait." Jimbo chuckles, leaning his head against Ned's.</p><p>They sit in silence once more, watching and waiting a little less patiently this time. Ned closes his eyes, and before Jimbo realizes - they're both snoring.</p><p>A couple of hours pass before Jimbo's eyes flutter open, they widen in surprise at the view below them. "Ned," he whispers, shaking his shoulder. "Wake up buddy, you're never going to believe this.."</p><p>Ned awakens, readying his gun. "M-Wha-"<br/>
Jimbo covers his mouth quickly, "Look." he whispers.<br/>
Ned mouths something, and steadies himself on the branch - looking out at the "snow white"-esque display. He lifts his head from Jimbo's shoulder, mouth agape in awe.</p><p>Surrounding their tree were several deer, squirrels, birds, and even a bear. Just existing in peace as if they'd not noticed the presence of the two humans above.<br/>
"It's beautiful." Jimbo states, wiping a tear from his eye. "Which one should we shoot first?" </p><p>"Mnn it's comin' right for us!" Ned shoots at the ten pointer.<br/>
"Thin out their numbers!" Jimbo shoots for an 8. "Fuck yeah, Ned! That's some damn good shootin'!"</p><p>They continue until the rest of the animals are either dead or have run off.<br/>
"How will we get the bear home?" Jimbo asks Ned.<br/>
Ned just shrugs in response before stating, "Mnn- we're gonna need more muscle."<br/>
"You ain't kidding." Jimbo wipes the sweat from his brow. "I'll call my brother and tell him to bring the boys. Stan always wants to help, and his little friend Kyle will probably tag along."<br/>
Ned nods, leaning his head back against Jimbo's arm.<br/>
"You're not very talkative today buddy, what's up?"<br/>
"Mnn- just thinking, Jimbo." Ned laces his fingers through Jimbo's.<br/>
Jimbo blushes, despite having been together for years. "Thinkin'?"<br/>
"Mnn- we need to gut those quickly, or the meat will spoil." Ned lets out a robotic laugh.<br/>
"Point taken, buddy." Jimbo chuckles, readying himself to climb down the tree. </p><p>He takes some of the gear with him. Once he reaches the ground, he yells for Ned to toss him the rest of the gear.<br/>
He makes quick work of the two deer as Ned climbs to the ground.<br/>
"Mnn- I'll get started on the bear. You call Randy."</p><p>Jimbo pulls out his cell phone, searching for bars in their secluded bit of the woods. "Might should have done this in the tree."<br/>
He finds a spot with two bars and goes for it. "It's ringin' Ned, I found a spot."</p><p>"Hey Randy! Yeah, Ned and I got a few good shots in today."<br/>
"We need some muscle to bring in the big guys. Think you and your boy can help us? Might need a couple more.. We got a big'un."<br/>
"Hell yeah, I knew I could count on you! Thanks brother. See ya soon." </p><p>"He said they're gonna bring the McCormick boy with them, and the Stotch kid."<br/>
"Mnn- Any adults?"<br/>
"Yeah, Randy, Stephen, and Stuart." Jimbo chuckles. "I wouldn't make the kids do <em>all<em> of the work!"</em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>They continue to talk and gut animals while they wait for their help crew.<br/>
About twenty minutes later, Randy and the kids walk up, his friends behind them.<br/>
"Heard you needed some help." Stephen states, surveying the creatures.<br/>
"I'll say ya needed help Jimbo, damn!" Stuart laughs. "Over-kill?"<br/>
"Nah, this is enough to pack the deep freeze for now." Jimbo chuckles. "Ned here eats more than I do!"<br/>
"Mnn- If you say so." Ned responds, chucking a piece of meat at him playfully.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Gee fellers, that sure is a lot of dead animals.." Butters frowns.<br/>
"Yeah, my uncle hunts a lot." Stan responds.<br/>
"Stan, why don't you and your friends gather the smaller animals, you know- Rabbits, squirrels.." Randy suggests.<br/>
"'Kay dad." Stan smiles, happy to be involved as long as he doesn't actually have to kill anything. If there was one thing he respected about his uncle, it was that he didn't waste anything he killed.<br/>
"Mrph mrph mrph mrph." (Where do I start?) Kenny asks, rolling up his sleeves.<br/>
"We've got some clean tubs for the little stuff, Kenny. They're on the back of the truck." Jimbo points in the direction that the truck is in. "Be sure to keep 'em on ice too."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Stuart helps his son carry the tote, ice and all, being sure to set it down where he could get to it easily.<br/>
"Mrph, mrph!" (Thanks, dad!) Kenny grins, helping his friends to pick up the smaller animals and place them gingerly into the tote, after Kyle helps to pull the guts out of them so that nothing spoils.<br/>
"I'm going to need a <em>serious<em> shower after this, dude." Kyle says to Stan.</em></em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>It takes all of 30 minutes for everyone to quickly disembowel and place the animals on ice in the back of the truck.<br/>
"You guys go ahead, Randy - Take my truck on off to the shop. We gotta clean this place up." Jimbo points around to the mess they'd made.<br/>
Randy tosses his keys to Ned. "Sounds good. Here's my keys, meet us at the house?"<br/>
"Mnnn-yep."</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Randy, his friends, and all their kids loaded up and took off - leaving behind a box of trash bags and a tarp for the trunk.<br/>
"Ned, today was lovely. This tree was perfect." Jimbo hugs him tightly.<br/>
Ned smiles and pulls Jimbo's cap off, kissing his cheek.<br/>
"Mnn- Let's get this cleaned up." Ned places the cap back on his lover's head.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Jimbo holds a large bag open using the nearby trees, knowing that Ned only has the one arm.<br/>
They clean up everything that isn't blood, double and triple bagging everything so that it won't leak into Randy's car. They still put the tarp down just in case.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>When they make it to the house it's about one pm. Randy and Stuart had gone to the liquor store, leaving Stephen in charge of the kids - who he dismissed to play outside while he searched the fridge and cabinets for food, so that he might begin the lunch cooking. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"We're grilling right?" Stephen asks Jimbo.<br/>
"Hell yeah we are." Jimbo laughs, "We should have chips and dips on hand, Ned likes to munch on that while he watches TV."<br/>
"Mnn- We have steaks in the freezer."</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Randy and Stuart pull up the driveway not long after Ned and Stephen get the grill going. Jimbo is showing Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Butters how to shoot bottle rockets.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Hey Jimbo! We got your favorite!" Randy shouts from the truck, helping Stuart grab the 24 packs from the back.<br/>
"Ned'll show ya where to put 'em!" Jimbo shouts back with a smile, lighting Stan's bottle rocket.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>On the back patio Ned and Stephen are tossing food on the grill.<br/>
"Mnn- We have a beer fridge in the living room Randy." </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Randy, Stuart, Stephen and Ned drink a couple of beers while they cook and chat.<br/>
Jimbo takes one with him, leading the kids to the back yard and setting up a tent for them to sleep in.<br/>
"I figure even if your parent's go home, you guys can hang out and tell ghost stories. Say where's the fat kid?"</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Cartman?" Kyle asks.<br/>
"He's at his grandma's house for the week." Stan grins, "More fun for us! Screw him."<br/>
Kyle blushes, taking Stan's hand. "Stan.."<br/>
"Mrph Mrph-er." (Oh brother.) Kenny says, rolling his eyes.<br/>
"You okay Ken?" Butters fluffs up a pillow and rolls out his sleeping bag next to his.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Alrighty then." Jimbo laughs. "We'll set up a bonfire later too."</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>With it being nice out, Ned suggests they dine outside on the patio- to which everyone agrees.<br/>
"Dad, did you get me a soda when you went to the store?" Stan asks.<br/>
"I got all of you boys sodas." Randy replies. "It was cheaper that way."<br/>
"Kick-ass!" Stan laughs. "What'd you get Kyle?"<br/>
"Ginger ale?" Stuart responds, trying not to burst. "B-Because of his hair."</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Actually.. I like ginger ale." Kyle responds, not quite getting the joke at his expense.<br/>
"And I like your hair." Stan blushes, handing Kyle his soda.<br/>
"Mrph Mrph Mrph Mrphn't Mrph Mrphers Mrph Mrphery Mrph." (I hope you didn't get Butters a buttery drink.) Kenny giggles.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Nah, but we did pick up some butterscotch." Stuart can't contain himself anymore and erupts into laughter, everyone joining him.<br/>
Butters wipes a laugh induced tear from his eye. "M-My grandma used to keep them on hand!"</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>"Mnn- Steaks are done." Ned states as cheerily as he can in a robotic voice, leading Stephen to the table still filled with giggles.<br/>
"What's so funny over here?" Stephan chuckles.<br/>
"Just crackin' jokes." Jimbo says, wiping a tear from his eye.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Once everyone is done eating and has sobered up a bit - Randy, Stephen, and Stuart say their goodbyes to Ned, Jimbo, and the kids.<br/>
"You boys have fun, and call us if you need anything."<br/>
"Thanks for the company, and the help!" Jimbo wraps his arm around Ned's waist as they wave them off.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>The kids head off to their tent to play, Jimbo having brought out some of Stan's old trucks to play with.<br/>
Jimbo walks into the house and locks the doors. "That was exhausting, I need a break from the kids."</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
      <em></em>
        <em>"Mnn- that'll keep 'em busy a while." Ned smirks, wrapping his arms around Jimbo's neck.</em><br/>
Jimbo blushes, arms wrapping around Ned's waist. "Y-uh.. Yeah."<br/>
Ned pecks Jimbo on the lips softly, "Mnn- What do you wanna do now?"<br/>
"I could think of a few things." Jimbo chuckles.</em>
      
    
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>